


Sugar high

by mixiz877



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Ice Cream, J2, Silly Jared, Sugar High - Freeform, Twitter, giggles, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixiz877/pseuds/mixiz877
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly little story from a prompt of a friend. Had to include J2 and a sugar high... and two fangirls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar high

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I only own Megan and Cassie. Nothing like this ever really happened.

"How's your ice cream?"

Cassie looked up at Megan and smiled. She licked her spoon clean. "Awesome," she said. "If I had known they make such wonderful ice cream in Canada, I'd have come here way sooner."

"And more often, no doubt," Megan added, grinning.

"Yeah."

"Same here," Megan said, having a spoonful of her own ice cream. "You know something, Cassie?"

Cassie looked up. "What?"

"You know I love licorice," Megan said and her friend nodded. "But licorice ice cream is... weird."

Cassie burst out laughing.

"No, I mean it. It's... I can't describe it. But it's weird. Not bad, but weird. Wanna taste?"

Before Cassie could say anything, someone cleared his throat behind them. The girls looked up.

"Hey girls," said the drop dead gorgeous guy they both loved watching on tv, with a big heart melting smile. "We seem to be a chair short over there. Could I borrow this one?" He nodded at the empty chair opposite the girls.

"Um... sure," Cassie smiled back. "Why not?"

"Thanks." Jensen replied. "Oh, and for the record, licorice ice cream, like all types of licorice, is awesome. Not weird."

"Guess I gotta taste it again, then," Megan said softly.

"That's right," Jensen chuckled. "Thanks for the chair."

As he wanted to turn, another voice chimed in.

"Hey dude, what's taking you so long? We don't need a chair anymore, now we need a table."

Cassie and Megan sat there, open mouthed, as they realized the person talking was Jensen's friend and acting partner, Jared. The men looked at each other briefly, after Jared indicated with a nod over his shoulder, that the only open table was just being occupied.

Jensen looked at the girls. "You still got space for two more?"

Cassie and Megan stared at each other. "Do we?" Megan asked, winking at her friend.

"Of course we do," was Cassie's reply and the girls smiled.

"Great. I'm Jensen, that's Jared, by the way."

"Yes, we know," Cassie replied. "I'm Cassie. That's Megan."

"I take it you watch our show, then?" Jared asked. Both girls nodded and grinned. Once Jared and Jensen had taken their seats opposite the girls, they waved to the waitress to order.

"Hey there," Jensen drawled. "I'll take the extra licorice sundae."

Megan chuckled but blushed furiously when Jensen looked at her. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing," Megan whispered.

"No surprise there," Cassie added.

"Oookay...," Jensen dragged the word out and shrugged.

"I'll take a double choc sundae with extra cream," Jared smiled.

"Oh no, you don't," Jensen held up his hand. "Last time you ordered that we had to do this one scene for three hours because you wouldn't stop giggling."

"I don't giggle," Jared pouted.

"You do," Jensen insisted. "Either double choc or double cream, but not both."

Giggles could be heard but they didn't come from Jared. The two actors looked at Cassie and Megan who all of a sudden were very interested in their own sundaes.

"Double choc it is," Jared said, dismissing the waitress.

"Now what are you two giggling about?" Jared asked the girls.

Megan shrugged. "Um... maybe the fact that this is exactly what I hear at home every day." Jared raised an eyebrow.

"You live with two guys?"

Cassie almost spat out the vanilla ice cream from laughter but somehow managed to avoid this embarrassment.

"No," Megan said. "With three." The boys looked at each other, wide eyes. "Not what you think, guys. They're four, eight and supposedly thirty-nine."

"Ah," Jensen nodded. "Husband and two kids?"

"Three, actually. But two boys."

"How old's the girl?" Jared asked.

"She's ten, and guess what. She wants to be an actress." Megan rolled her eyes. "She thinks Hollywood is just waiting for her."

Before anybody could say anything else, the waitress returned with the sundaes for the boys, who tucked in right away. Silence came over the table.

It wasn't long however until Jensen stole a spoonful of choc ice ream from Jared and the latter looked for revenge.

"Behave, boys," Cassie grinned. "There's enough for everyone."

"Do you also have a husband and three kids?" Jared asked Cassie in between two spoonfuls of ice cream.

"No, no...," Cassie hurried to say. "Not married. No kids. Just a couple of younger sisters."

"I know all about younger sisters," Jensen piped up.

"Me, too," Megan added and put down her spoon. "You're right, licorice ice cream is nice. But I still prefer the chewy, sticky, in between your teeth version."

Jensen grinned from ear to ear. "Yeah, sounds about right," he said.

Just then the theme song from Winx Club blared across the table. Megan fumbled her phone out and hit the button. "Darn girl," she muttered, trying to read the message she'd received from her daughter.

"Winx Club?" Jensen asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah... girls...," Megan shrugged. "She's been watching that forever."

"Oh," Jensen's face fell whereas Jared started to giggle. He had finished his sundae and stole from Jensen in his distraction. "I thought that'd stop at one point. Hey, that's mine!" He pulled his cup over to the side out of Jared's reach.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but it doesn't stop. It only gets worse. First Winx Club, then iCarly and Victorious, later Boy Meets World or Girl Meets World."

Sam and Cassie snorted taking in Jensen's terrified expression. Megan grinned and then addressed Jared.

"I wouldn't laugh. You have two boys, right?" Jared nodded. "Expect batman, spiderman, sonic and of course power rangers!"

"Power rangers?" Jared coughed and it was Jensen's turn to smirk.

"I need a coffee... anyone want one as well?" Megan got up to order at the counter.

"Sure," Jared smiled happily. "Two sugar and cream, please."

"No sugar for Jared," Jensen glared at his friend.

"Alright, I know," Megan smiled. "You coming, Cassie?"

The girls took off and shortly returned with four big steaming cups. Setting them down in front of each seat, they sat down again.

"No sugar for Jared?" Jensen asked. The girls nodded and grinned. Another phone went off and Jensen quickly went outside to take it. As soon as he was out of sight, Jared swapped their mugs.

"No sugar my ass," he mumbled. "Don't tell!"

"Cross my heart and hope to die," the girls vowed. Jared took 'his' mug and emptied it in one go. Jensen returned.

"We have half an hour to get back to the set, Jared," he announced, taking a sip from his mug. The girls followed suit to keep from laughing.

"Hey, how about some pics?" Jared asked. Megan and Cassie nodded enthusiastically. They took turns taking pics with the boys and Jared was goofing around most of all.

"You sure there was no sugar in his coffee?" Jensen asked when they said their good-byes.

"Positive," Cassie said.

"No sugar in the mug we got for him," Megan added. Jared grinned and studied the ceiling. The girls waved as Jensen and Jared left.

The next day, Cassie woke Megan, bouncing around excitedly.

"Check this out," she squealed, showing Megan the latest tweet from Jensen. It showed a clip compilation of Jared bursting out in giggles while shooting a scene.

On top it said: Are you sure there was no sugar in his coffee, Cassie and Megan?


End file.
